Saved by the Gay?
by Ranibow2malfoy
Summary: This was just another school to Sebastian. Another place he had to hide who he was, and try not to mess everything up. Just another place where girls ogled him, and teacher's hated him. But what wasn't ordinary was the gorgeous blond boy he couldn't get out of his head... Zack/Oc Man on man.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just an idea I randomly got.**

**Hope you like it.**

**HugZ()**

Nervous, that word was such an understatement at this point. I was practically shaking as I pulled into the Bayside high school student parking lot. There were girls with overly tanned leather like skin, and bleached out blond hair. There were guys with tank tops showing off their muscles and enough hair jell to run a car with. I could see my knuckles turning white from how hard I gripped the steering wheel, avoiding gazes as I slowly coasted to an empty space.

"Here we go." I mumbled to myself, taking my keys out if the ignition and grabbing the blank notebooks and folders from the passenger's side of my Mustang. I waited for the lot to clear a bit, before I opened the door and stepped out, my crisp new jeans, and converse shoes entering the unknown first. I put my things on top of my car, and rolled up the sleeves of my purple button up. I ran a comb through my blond short hair, and leaned to check myself in the mirror. My light blue eyes had a slight untraceable amount of mascara on the lashes and the cover up masked a small line of break outs on my chin. No other dude would know I even knew what this shit was. I checked my perfect white smile, still getting used to no retainer, but no traces of my earlier muffin were visible. I stood straight, popping a mint into my mouth and taking a few deep breaths before heading towards the school. Not many people were still outside, just some kids smoking on the other side of the dumpsters. I avoided eye contact as I entered the front door, and focused on my footsteps to calm myself down. No one here even knew my name, so my secret was safe. I walked the vaguely familiar path to the principal's office. Mr. Belbing? Mr. Belking? What the hell was that idiot's name again? I noticed the golden plaque on his door. Alright, Mr. Belding. I knocked first, kind of hoping he wouldn't answer and I could just run back to my 'Stang for a smoke to calm these ignorant nerves.

"Come in!" His cheerful voice called through the wooden frame. I gulped, gripping my books a little harder as I turned the shiny golden knob.

"Awe, Mr. Anderson. Nice to see you again, take a seat, take a seat." I just nodded, laying back in his stiff chair and not caring about the "proper" way to sit in the presence of authority. My mom would kill me. His smile drooped a little as he took in my not to happy attitude.

"Well, welcome to Bayside. I'm sure you'll make plenty of friends, and enjoy yourself a lot. But I have an important parental meeting soon for one of my… More challenging cases. I just hope you won't become one of them. Alright, well here's your schedule, and I hope the best for your first day." He smiled cheerfully, handing me a pink slip. I grinned, pink, how appropriate. I reached to take the paper, and turned to leave, not sparing him anything else. I didn't want to be here, I didn't want to be at any high school, anywhere. Fuck, I wasn't even sure I wanted to be alive.

"Two Oh three." I read the name of my first period English class.

"Here goes nothing." I mumbled, approaching the door not far from the principal's office. I knocked, and a brunette girl answered. Her smile turned to one of shock as she stared at me, without blinking. Oh Christ, here we go…

After a minute of her just ogling at me, and the teacher repeating "Kelly, who is it?" six times, I waved a hand in front of her bimbo face.

"Can I come in?" I asked annoyed. She bounced back to reality, cheeks instantly flaming red at her gawking. She moved aside, and I walked into a boring, typical classroom. The teacher was old, looking to be close to death at any rate. But she smile kindly, and I just handed her my slip, trying to ignore every single eye watching me.

"Oh, Mr. Anderson, I've been expecting you. Please, take a seat in the third row there please, and welcome to Bayside." She smiled sincerely, but I just nodded, taking back my paper, and strutting to the only empty desk in the room. I made eye contact with a few lust stricken girls, and not so friendly eye contact with the guys. I could tell that they weren't into having their territory invaded by some new comer, but I didn't ask for this. I knew every girl in here was grinding their legs together over me. I wasn't stupid. I knew I was "Gorgeous", "Man beautiful" or any other lame adjective used by countless tramps to describe me. I was about six foot two, one- hundred sixty pounds of slender muscle. I liked to work out to get some of my aggression out, and jogging gave me this tan. I model sometimes on the side when my parents won't give me money for something, but we're loaded, so it was more for fun.

"Your first name, please Mr. Anderson?" The hag asked, drawing even more attention to me.

"Sebastian." I stated, my voice was deep, but not overly so that I sounded black.

"Sebastian… How perfect." I heard a few girls giggle as some other girl's statement from behind me. I rolled my eyes, opening up my notebook and doodling a hand gun.

"Well, welcome Sebastian. Please, if you would, stand up and tell us a few things about yourself." I glared at the old harpy, pissed that she was that stereotypical.

"I'd rather not." I stated rudely, not caring if she didn't approve.

"Oh… Well alright. Class today we will be going over the greatest poets in American history." I smirked as she took the hint well, returning to my drawing. When the bell rang, I hadn't taken in any information even for a minute, and I sighed in relief as one period of hell was done with.

"He-hello." I looked up from gathering my stuff to see the brunette girl, Kelly standing in front of me, flipping her hair and batting her long lashes. I tried not to pretend vomit at the pathetic scene.

"I'm Kelly. I just wanted to know if you needed help to any of your classes?" She asked, overly cheerful smile intact.

"No thanks, but you have some lip-stick on your teeth." I mumbled, brushing past her and out the door before any other girls could corner me. Back to this, fan girls who couldn't take a hint. I made my way to the bathroom, and quickly shut the stall door, deciding I'd spend the next period in here. I could just blame my absence on new kid syndrome. I sat on the toilet, and put my head in my hands, trying not to cry. I hated people. I really, really did. I didn't like talking to them, or how they looked at me. I hated wondering if they were onto my secret, or if they were organizing a group mob to beat my fagot ass after school. I'm gay, so gay I'd rather watch a musical than play basketball, or put on lip gloss than an athletic cup. I just wanted to sit in my room, and jack off to the thought of another dude in my ass, not be here with all these idiots judging me. I've had really, really bad luck with high school so far, and now here I am, the fourth school in three years, trying again. My parents told me I was going to a "Rebirth" center in New York if I didn't make this one work. The center was for "Fixing the homo problem." God fucking knows what they do to you there…

"Yeah, kid has a real attitude too, thinks he's better than everyone." I heard voices as at least two guys entered the bathroom.

"Yeah, and did you see how rude he was to Kelly? What a real jerk." A deeper voice said this time. I laughed, not caring if they heard, as they talked shit about me. I just stood up, and walked out. The three guys looked mortified that they'd been caught. I just smirked at them all, and walked out. I couldn't help but notice that the blond was a babe for sure though.

"Finally." I muttered, lighting up a long overdue cigarette and taking a deep puff.

"Knock knock." I rolled my eyes as that Kelly girl once again made a desperate attempt to get my attention, this time by approaching my car window. School just fucking let out, can't this bitch go home?

"Yeah?" I asked, not caring how rude I sounded. She didn't seem too phased by my tone though, and her obnoxious smile only grew to her ears.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go to The Max? It's a local hang out around here, figured you'd want to meet some new people?" She asked in an overly happy tone. I just flicked my ashes, they fell to her feet, but she avoided the hot cinders.

"I just want to head home. No thanks." And I started my car, flicking my cigarette out the window. She ran over and smashed it into the ground. I laughed, pulling out and heading home. I saw her looking lost as she stared at my car. I shook my head, knowing this wasn't the last time she'd be on my dick.

**A/N: Sorry if it's not perfect. Review for more please=]**

**hugZ()**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hope you guys like this.**

**hugZ()**

I rolled out of bed, hitting the button repeatedly till my alarm shut up. I peaked an eye open to see it was only six a.m.

"Fuck that." And I slept for another hour. I wasn't exactly eager to get back to Bayside.

"Sebastian dear, it's time to wake up sweetie!" I groaned, mumbled a few vulgar sayings into my pillow before propping myself up.

"I set your clothes on the sink and the showers already started. There's also some pancakes with your name on them downstairs." My mom exclaimed cheerfully. I nodded, rubbing my eyes and stretching with a loud yawn.

"K, thanks mom." I muttered, getting up and heading to my private bathroom. I looked at the clothes she'd set out. A blue and black striped sweater and black jeans, I approve. In the shower I scrubbed my entire body, cleaning my pores, and shaving my armpits, and legs. I'm not fan of body hair in the least. I stepped out onto the cool white tile and grabbed a towel, quickly drying off, and putting lotion on every inch of my body. I got dressed fast and blow dried my hair into perfection. Next I added my usual mascara, cover up and lip gloss.

"Honey bunnies, you only have ten minutes before you have to leave, better get down here and eat. Here's your shoes, and socks." She handed me my converse and some brand new white socks. I thanked her and quickly slipped them both on, grabbing my books and heading downstairs. As usual my dad was at work, and I didn't mind. Ever since he found out I was gay, he pretended I didn't exist unless mom made him. My mom didn't really care about who I wanted to fuck, she was just disappointed she wouldn't get grand kids, me being her only child.

"Sorry baby, but I've got to get all your fathers dry cleaning done, so I have to go now. Have a great day at school! I love you." I let her kiss my cheek and I waved as I scarffed down the peanut butter pancakes she'd made. I feel like she's extra caring and affectionate since my dad hates me, but I don't really mind much anymore.

"Mr. Anderson, you're late." My third period teacher scolded as I entered class, fifteen minutes passed the bell. I hadn't even bothered with first or second period, just stayed out back and smoked half a pack.

"I am." I stated simply, taking my seat in the second row.

"See me after class." I just looked down at my notebook, drawing my Mustang in detail. I didn't give a fuck about any of these classes and I never would.

"Hey." I heard a whisper from behind me, but ignored it.

"Hey!" The whispering got more urgent, and I rolled my eyes, turning my head slightly to see the hot blond from the bathroom staring at me. How hadn't I noticed he sat behind me?

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"Do you have a pencil I could barrow?" He asked, looking up to see that the teacher was still distracted by the chalkboard. I nodded, handing him one over my shoulder.

"Thanks dude." He smiled, and took it, our fingertips brushing each others. I bit my lip and turned back to my notebook. The drawing of my Mustang was actually pretty good, and realistic.

"Hey, that's really good man. That your car?" I looked to see the blond guy beside me, standing up, and looking down at me. So yesterday he's talking shit about me, and today he's complimenting my art work?

"Yeah. It's blue with black stripes." I stated simply.

"That's gnarly bro, but hey, thanks for the pencil." I put my hand up when he held it out to me, and started to stand.

"Keep it, I don't need it." I gathered my things and headed out of the class.

"I'm Zack Morris by the way." He walked beside me and held out his hand. I took it carelessly, noticing my own was a lot more manicured than his.

"Sebastian Anderson." I replied, heading towards my locker.

"You do realize he told you to stay after class, right?" He smirked, as we walked out. I shrugged.

"He didn't say please." I replied sarcastically. He just chuckled for a moment and staid by my side. People were staring at us, and I guess I understood. I had potential to own this place, and Zack probably already did. He was great looking, with his blond locks, and gorgeous eyes. Not to mention that tan and the swagger he had when he walked. Girls were practically passing out as he winked and waved at them, though he wasn't really paying the slightest bit of attention to anything but me it seemed.

"Where you from?" He asked, standing beside me as I worked my locker open.

"I just moved here from Florida." I stated honestly, almost laughing at the fact he was the first person I'd even told that, even though I'd been asked countless times. I grabbed my pack of smokes from my pocket and shoved them into my jacket.

"You shouldn't be smoking man, that stuff will kill ya'." He stated like some special on PBS. I shut my locker and started walking towards the bathroom.

"Good." He didn't follow me in, as I fixed my hair and walked lazily to my next class. I was already a few minutes late, but I didn't care. Like everything else besides my looks, car and my mom, I just didn't care about it. So I would take my time. Let them put me in detention, I wouldn't go. Let them suspend me, I wouldn't mind.

After the first two weeks of school were over, I'd made one friend, Zack, and I was sure he'd have me in love with him within a month. I also decided to go check out the local hang out everyone was always spewing about.

"Hey, welcome to The Max. Is this your first time here?" I rolled my eyes, looking up to see Kelly. Of course that bitch works here. I'd heard a few guys talking about a hot waitress in the grade above them during lunch. Too bad it was this brainless brod. I just wanted to catch a bite to eat, not have to tutor the handicapped.

"Yeah, first time." I stated, looking through my list of homework. Even though I didn't pay attention in class, or hardly go, I always did the homework. I did all the homework and got A's on all the tests. I may hate it there, and seem like I don't do shit, but I still needed to graduate high school.

"I suggest the burger and fries; it's the best in town." She smiled widely, and held her tray close. I shrugged doubting that it was actually the best of anything. But I was in the mood for just that right now, anything. I hadn't really been able to eat that garbage they tried to force feed us at Bayside.

"Sure, and a vanilla milk shake." She finished copying my order quickly.

"Alright, be back in a jiffy." She said eagerly, watching me from the corner of her eye as she took other people's orders. Yeah, be creepy and desperate, that'll get you dick. Note my sarcasm.

"Hey man." I looked up from my math homework to see Zack. He was the only person I'd meant so far that I didn't want to punch in the face. Not to mention every time I looked at him I needed a cold shower from the fantasies I'd have later in bed.

"Hey." I said simply, he slid into the chair across from me and put his hands on the table.

"What are you doing?" He asked, smiling.

"Math homework, just some simple shit." I replied, sounding bored. He nodded.

"Hey, there's a party at my place tonight. You should stop bye." He exclaimed happily. I smiled lightly back, he was pretty cute.

"Yeah, maybe I will. Wait, is she gonna be there?" I nodded towards Kelly, who was peaking over at me again. Zack followed my vision and nodded.

"Kelly? Yeah, we're good friends."

"Then I'll have to catch the next one." Zack looked at me almost hurt.

"Here's your order. Need anything else?" Kelly appeared and set my food and shake down, almost spilling it on me.

"No thanks." But I didn't even look at her. Zack raised a brow in question.

"Why are you so mean to Kelly? She seems to dig you?" He asked bewildered, after she'd walked off.

"She only likes me because I'm good looking. She's just like any other girl. Therefore, I'm not interested. Also, I'm not attracted to her at all." I state honestly. Zack looks at me stunned.

"Kelly? You're not attracted to Kelly? Are you kidding me? She's a Goddess!" He couldn't believe that I don't want her, and it made me laugh, genuinely laugh.

"I'm extremely picky." I say to cover up. He shakes his head.

"I don't know how you can get any better than Kelly. She actually told me to put in a good word for her, but I'll let her know you're not interested." He replied, picking at my untouched fries, as I munched away on my burger. It actually was pretty good.

"Thanks, maybe she'll stop making googly eyes at me." Zack laughed a little and got out his own homework.

"Maybe if I actually do this, then I'll pass math." He joked, trying to sneak a look at my paper. I rolled my eyes and grinned, turning it around to face him.

"Thanks." He said smiling sheepishly, quickly copying my answers down.

"Hey Zack, new boy." I looked over to see a black girl and a tall girl standing beside us, they both pulled up chairs. The black girl was really close to me, and it was uncomfortable, but all she could do is smile.

"Hey guys. Oh, Jessie, Lisa, this is Sebastian. Sebastian, Jessie and Lisa." Zack stated formally, not yet finished copying.

"Hi." I said sounding bored.

"Zack, don't copy his paper! You'll never learn the material that way!" Jessie scolded. I raised a brow at this. Really? Are we in third grade here tattletale?

"Stop it right now!" And she snatched the paper away. Zack looked at her annoyed.

"Excuse me, but that's my paper. If I want to let him copy, I will. I don't need your permission." I stated firmly, taking it from her hand and placing it back in Zack's line of vision. She looked at me shocked and obviously pissed.

"Listen here creep, just because you think you're hot stuff, doesn't mean you can talk to a woman that way!" She said outraged. I just laughed, drinking the last of my shake and picking up my stuff.

"A proper woman speaks with dignity, and challenge. Not with aggression and superiority. So don't preach to me." I replied. She looked at me speechless, and so did Lisa, mouth a gap. I looked at Zack as I stood up. I placed a ten on the table, and nodded towards him.

"You can give that back to me in class. Catch you later man." And I walked away.

"Hey, wait up please!" I heard someone yell as I put my keys in the lock. I turned my head to see Lisa almost sprinting towards me, Zack behind her.

"Yeah?" I asked wondering what she could possibly want. Her heels clicked like nails against a chalkboard as she approached me, slowing down with a few deep breaths.

"You're huge news around here, and I was wondering if I could get an interview over KKTY, the school radio?" I smirked, opening my car door and tossing my things onto the back seat.

"No thanks. Let people wonder." And I sat inside.

"Hey, do you mind giving me a ride home?" Zack asked, stepping in front of Lisa.

"Yeah sure, get in." He smiled, and walked over to the passenger side.

"Wait, will you at least tell me if you're the model in Teen Hunks magazine?" She sounded desperate.

"Yeah, the November, August and April editions. All main articles." I winked, and pulled out, roaring from the parking lot and onto the road. I loved the power I felt from being behind the wheel. It was like I owned everything around me and I could do what I wanted with it. I looked in all my mirrors, no cops, and sped up, hitting eighty in a flash. Zack laughed and turned the radio on, then blasting it. Normally I didn't like people touching my car, but he was cute, and would probably get away with a lot because of it. He was really getting into the guitar solo and even acted out the drums on the dashboard with his pointer fingers. I turned the radio down after the song ended, and looked over to him.

"Where to?" I hollered over the still loud music, and passed a few cars that weren't up to my speed. I got some honks, but I just flipped them the bird and kept on rolling. Zack looked at me almost in awe. But pointed to the right, and I quickly made the turn, getting more angry honks.

"Pull that stick out of your ass!" I yelled to a guy close enough to hear.

"Wow man, you're funny!" Zack commented, laughing and directing me to a left.

"People piss me off." Was all I could say. Just then a guy cut in from of me and I honked repeatedly.

"Mother fucker." I mumbled under my breath and sped up to ride his bumper and piss him off. He started to go even slower and I seen Zack just watching me from the corner of his eye, waiting for my reaction. I looked at the speedometer; we were only going thirty-five, in a fifty-five zone.

"Come on grandpa! Replace a fucking hip and let's go!" I yelled, sticking my head out the side of the door. The old prick just shot me the finger.

"Old bastard." I muttered, sticking my head out again,

"I will ram your decaying ass mother fucker!" I screamed. This time he sped up, a lot.

"Hey, it's just a little old man, calm down dude." Zack said, placing his hand on my shoulder. I frowned, feeling like he was scolding me.

"Sorry… I have road rage. Which way?" I mumbled, as we reached a fork in the road.

"Right." I nodded, leaning over Zack to give the old man the finger one more time before making a smooth turn onto a peaceful suburban like street. Zack just shook his head and laughed.

"You're defiantly something new." He stated smiling. I smiled lopsidedly.

"It's the fourth one down." I nodded, pulling into the white, nicely decorated and kept home. He was upper middle class, nothing to be ashamed of at all.

"Hey, thanks for the ride man. Remember my parties tonight. Everyone would love to see the 'Mysterious Sebastian' there." I smirked, pretending I didn't notice how he'd somehow managed to move closer to me while he spoke.

"Maybe. No guarantees, but if I don't show, we should defiantly hang out sometime." I suggested.

"Yeah dude, sounds like a good time." And he leaned over till his head was practically in my lap, and reached under the seat to grab his books. I bit my lip and tried to pretend how close his delicious mouth was to my cock wasn't making me a little hot. But too soon it was over and he was pulling his things up. Something tripped him up though and he lost the balance he had, landing on my chest with a grunt. My arms immediately went to stop him, turning it into almost a hug. His head was in my neck, and I swore I heard him sniff me?

"So sorry dude." He bounced up, books flying onto my lap. He looked to be blushing and his once perfect hair was slightly a mess.

"No big deal man." I stated simply, trying to act cool. He looked at me for a moment, unsure, and then reached over to grab his things off my lap. I suppressed a sigh when the back of his hand hit my dick which was already starting to harden. But before he could notice he was out of my car, and heading up his pavement drive.

"Come to my party man!" He yelled, and then disappeared into the house. I tried not to think about the fact we'd just had a moment. It wasn't all in my head, the way he looked at me, the way he grabbed his books off my lap, no straight guy would have done that? Would he have? No fucking way.

**A/N: Review, or favorite please.**

**hugZ()**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys, but I hope you like it!**

With thoughts of testing the waters a little bit more, I put on the outfit I'd just picked out. A blue button up, sleeves rolled, and a good chunk of my tan, toned chest showing from the lack of the top three buttons being undone. I added blue faded jeans, and my high top white Nike shoes. I gelled and styled my hair almost like Zack's but with less of a wave, and more free. Lastly I added my expensive cologne from Paris Zack seemed to enjoy earlier. With my makeup already done and a little cash in my pocket I headed out to my car.

I wasn't much for parties. I didn't drink because I always had to have full control, and I didn't want to dance with any girls. Tonight though, to see how Zack reacts, I'll find myself a cute lil' lady and let her move all against me. I might even let her touch me. I smirked at my plan, pulling up to Zack's in five minutes. The driveway was packed, and so was the lawn. I found a spot on the side of the road and locked my baby up. I looked at the house, lights were going, fog was coming out from the window, and music was blaring. This was defiantly a Cali party! People were everywhere! Scattered on the lawn, sprawled out on every piece of furniture, meant for sitting or not, and dancing to some fast paced beat on the cleared out dance floor. I instantly spotted Zack, dancing real close with a petite blond. I narrowed my eyes a little in jealousy but quickly looked around. I had caught a few girls' eyes, and I walked over to the most attractive one out of the bunch. I didn't need to waste anymore time.

"Wanna dance doll?" I asked grinning and holding out my hand. She smiled from ear to ear and nodded so hard I thought her head would fall off. I took pulled her to my side and lead her close, but not right beside where Zack was dancing. The song changed to a slow, sexy beat I was pretty familiar with, but a lot of people looked lost on what to do, including my dance partner. I rolled my eyes and took control. My hands went to her sides and I turned her around so her ass was on my dick and swayed her body. She was acting dumb at first, but soon picked up the pace, grasping the concept of dirty dancing. People were watching me closely and soon everyone else was dancing like us. I loved the power of being pretty.

"Hey buddy!" I looked over to see Zack dancing a couple feet away from me, a different girl than before. They were dirty dancing too. I tried to control my eyes from raping over his glorious body, and the delicious way he was meeting that hoes hips.

"Hey Morris!" I yelled coolly over the music.

"Glad you could make it, and that you're enjoying yourself!" He winked at the girl grinding into my dick, and I pulled her around, my legs intertwining around hers as I took it lower and lower. I was a great dancer, and I knew everything to know about dancing inappropriately. The song came to an end and everyone boo'd until the acting D.J put more grinding music on. Zack was watching me as I rolled my hips against the girls, making her go crazy. I watched him lick his lips, and then meet my eyes. I kept his contact for a long moment, before pulling the girl in for a hot kiss. I kept my eyes open though, staying connected with Zack's as I slid my tongue down her throat and made her moan lowly. He stared openly at our mouths, then with a cough, seemed to jump back into reality and excused himself from the floor. I smiled, and disconnected from the girl.

"What? Too much tongue?" She asked worried. I tried not to laugh.

"No, I do have to use the restroom though. Excuse me." I walked to where ever Zack had disappeared too. I was in the kitchen, and there was a lot of food set out for the guests, so I grabbed a couple mini cookies and leaned against the counter, looking around. I didn't see Zack until he was right beside me, in my ear.

"Stay after. We need to talk. Meet me in my room at one. It's the third door upstairs." He said low enough I could barely make it out. I just gave him a curt nod and grabbed more cookies.

I spent the rest of the time dancing with random chicks who wanted to learn the new "Dance Craze.", and eating finger food. I eventually got tired of it, and went for a walk down the street, smoking a cigarette in the crisp night air.

"Sebastian is that you?" I heard the haunting voice I'd been dreading all night.

"Nope, wrong person I'm afraid." I said sarcastically, and taking a long drag from my smoke, needing all the nicotine I could get for this.

"Oh Sebastian you're so funny." I looked to see Kelly get out of a beat up little blue car, still in her uniform. She must have just gotten off work, and headed over, just my luck.

" Thanks." I said sarcastically throwing my burning bud down and squashing it with my new sneakers. I quickly went to light up another.

"Why aren't you at the party?" She walked closer, probably two feet away now.

"Needed to get away for a minute, clear my head." I figured I'd humor her with a little conversation.

"You look really handsome tonight. Not that you don't normally, just more so tonight." She complimented, her arms crossed tightly across her chest.

"Thanks, nice uniform." I really didn't care if I was being rude.

"Thank you. I just got off work." Of course she wouldn't catch my sarcastic tone.

"Well, back to the party." I stated, smashing my halfway gone cigarette and turning around.

"Why don't you like me?" I heard her voice crack like she was going to cry or something, and I quickly turned back around. She was looking at me pleadingly.

"You're just not my type." I said gently, feeling bad she was getting upset. I seen a tear from her eye escape and I felt like shit.

"Is it because I'm not like the Florida girls? Because I can be." I didn't get what she meant until she was against me, petting away at my crotch.

"I've never done anything like this, but you make me want to be bad." She said seductively, her hand groping my soft dick heavily.

"Kelly, you're a pretty girl, you don't need to be pawing at some guys cock to get them to like you." And I pulled her off of me.

"I never even have to try to get guys. They all come to me, except you! You just won't even give me the time of day!" She was yelling now, and I looked around to make sure no lights turned on, though I suspect Zack had talked to the neighbors.

"I can't help it if I don't feel like that towards you. You can't just decide who you like." I tried to reason. She looked at me lost, and then she pushed me so hard I fell onto the grass of the closest lawn. I looked at her in shock, and pissed as a mother fucker.

"The fuck is your problem you psycho bitch?" I asked angry as fuck. I was trying to be nice and she assaults me! But Kelly wasn't listening to me; she was between my legs in a second, pulling my zipper down, and undoing my button. I pushed her away, shock worn off.

"Don't you fucking touch me! Don't ever fucking touch me!" I leaped up and walked back to the party, not sparing her a fucking glance back as I welcomed the crowd of people. But it was nearly twelve thirty, and Zack got onto the highest night stand.

"Everyone has to be out of here by one oh clock or my neighbors will call the cops! I could only bargain for so much!" People threw cups at him and booed, but it seemed to get through to them, because they were already starting to leave. I didn't speak to Zack, just sat down on a vacant couch and laid my head back, trying to get over almost being raped by some whore cheerleader. Did she really think sucking my dick would make me want her? Did she think if she swallowed my load I'd agree to marry her or some shit? Fucking pathetic! She's lucky I'm not going to tell anyone about this. I seen her enter the party moments later, spot me, and make a bee line for the kitchen. I breathed a sigh of relief and ordered some girl to get me a drink, who quickly did. By twelve fifty, almost the entire party was cleared out, and Zack was giving his last goodbyes. So I quickly made my way up the stairs and counted until I reached the third room. I opened the door, glad to see it was empty and turned the light on. It was nice, the typical nineties guy room. I noticed a life-size cutout of Kelly and frowned.

"Creepy." I muttered and as I turned it around to face the wall, the door opened. I nearly jumped and turned to face Zack flustered. He didn't say anything, just locked the door, and kept his head down as he went to lie on his bed. We just staid like that for a good five minutes. Me standing by Zack's jack off Kelly board, and him staring blankly at the ceiling. I thought about leaving, but he'd locked the door, meaning he wanted me to stay. And so I simply waited. I didn't however expect him to start crying. Not just crying, but all out balling. I was shocked for a second, but quickly went to his side and put my hand on his shoulder. He started shaking then, and I went to remove my hand, but he clasped onto it, holding it there tightly.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry. But I can't handle it. I can't handle the sh-shame and the wa-way people would look at me if th-they kn-knew." He was trying to explain something, so I just rubbed his back with my free hand to try and calm him down a bit.

"What are you talking about Zack?" I asked hesitantly. He stopped sobbing for a moment and took a few deep breaths before turning to me. I gulped at his heartbroken expression, and how he still looked incredible.

"I'm ta-talking about this." And then his hands were on either side of my face, and his lips were hard against mine. He might of split my lip he slammed our faces together so hard. I couldn't believe this was happening, but I didn't want it to end any time soon. So I quickly started to kiss him back, my hands going to his thighs. I'd kissed lots of guys before, all models I'd meant on the circuit, but Zack was perfect. He was passionate, hard and desperate. His hands were needy as he scraped them down my chest, and his moans were soft and quick when I twirled my tongue in his mouth.

"Why is this happening to me? I've never been into… Guys before you came along. And now you're all I think about, the only person I want to talk too… You're so perfect." He whispered this into my lips, and then quickly went back to kissing me, with less need and more skill. I bit his lip hungrily and finally let my hands explore as they went beneath his shirt to his trembling, but hard stomach. He sighed into my touch and moved to straddle my lap, not disconnecting our lips though. I was loving every second of this, but I knew if we went too fast too soon he'd regret it, and so I pulled away, holding him back for a second.

"We need to slow down baby." I said, breathing heavily, my face moist from his tears. He looked at me lightly surprised.

"Why? I'm no virgin?" He questioned.

"You are to this." I stated, he thought for a moment and nodded, climbing off my legs and into a sitting position beside me.

"Will you stay the night anyway?" He asked sheepishly. I nodded, standing up and pulling my shirt over my head, then pulling my pants down, my socks and shoes coming off with them. I was left just in my red boxer briefs clinging to my toned, tan legs.

"I-I thought we weren't doing that?" He asked unsure, eyes raping my body hard. I shrugged.

"I can't sleep with all those clothes on." I commented simply, moving to lie down. He stopped me, and pulled me to stand in front of his legs. His eyes traced every line of my hardened abs, and muscular pecks.

"You're so built." He said absentmindedly, his hand coming up to follow his eyes and run up and down my body. He never got too close to my dick, but I could already feel myself hardening. I let him examine and make patterns on my body, knowing he'd never been able to touch a man intimately before.

"God, you're so beautiful." He sounded like he was talking to himself not me, but I grinned anyway.

"Are you sleeping in that?" I asked, looking at his jeans and sweat shirt. He shook his head fast, standing up and stripping down to his boxers too. He was already hard as a rock, but I pretended not to notice, not wanting to embarrass him. He lay down in the queen size bed, and I got in beside him, pulling the covers over my shoulder in the cold room.

"You're all I think about too…" I mumbled, pulling him into my chest and wrapping my arms around him tight.

"Goodnight Sebastian." He said tiredly, but I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Night baby." I smiled, and kissed his shoulder, before closing my eyes.

**A/N: Not really sure exactly where I'm taking this. **

**Suggestions? **

**Review please.**


End file.
